1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of swimming goggles, more particularly to a pair of swimming goggles which has lens frames, gasket units and a nose bridge that are formed integrally and which can effectively guard against deformation of the lens frames when the swimming goggles are in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known pair of swimming goggles include two lens frames, two lens units, a nose bridge, two gasket units and a head strap unit. The lens frames, the nose bridge and the gasket units are formed integrally. Each of the lens frames is generally annular in shape and has an inner periphery that defines a lens retaining space, an outer periphery that has a bridge connecting portion and a strap connecting portion opposite to the bridge connecting portion, and front and rear parts. Each of the lens frames is formed with an inclined stop member which extends outwardly and rearwardly from the strap connecting portion thereof Each of the stop members and the strap connecting portion of a corresponding one of the lens frames cooperatively define an engaging hole therebetween. The two lens units are mounted respectively on the front parts of the lens frames in the lens retaining spaces of the latter. The nose bridge, which interconnects the bridge connecting portions of the lens frames, is generally U-shaped in cross section and has a concave rear surface, a convex front surface and two terminal end portions that extend integrally and respectively to the bridge connecting portions of the lens frames. The nose bridge further has an upper end portion, a lower end portion and an intermediate portion which extends between the terminal end portions and which is located between the upper and lower end portions. The intermediate portion is thicker than the upper and lower end portions. The gasket units are provided respectively on the rear parts of the lens frames. The head strap unit interconnects the strap connecting portions of the lens frames and includes an elongated strap member and two engaging members provided at opposite end portions of the strap member.
The lens frames, the nose bridge and the gasket units are made from a semi-rigid material with an appropriate flexibility, thereby permitting integral fabrication of the same so as to reduce the manufacturing time and the cost of manufacture and so as to increase the production rate. In addition, the stop members on the lens frames and the engaging members on the head strap unit help preventing deformation of the lens frames when the swimming goggles are in use, thereby preventing the formation of a gap between each of the lens frames and the corresponding one of the lens units to prevent correspondingly the seepage of water.
One of the drawbacks of the aforementioned swimming goggles resides in that the stop members on the lens frames and the engaging members on the head strap unit reduce the space allocated for the lens units, thereby resulting in smaller lens units which, in turn, leads to a smaller viewing angle of about 150.degree. when the swimming goggles are in use. The smaller viewing angle does not comply with standards currently employed in most countries, which require a viewing angle of about 180.degree..
Another drawback of the aforementioned swimming goggles resides in that deformation of the lens frames may still occur since the pulling forces that are exerted on the lens frames by the head strap unit when the goggles are in use are transmitted directly onto the nose bridge. Moreover, the nose bridge cannot easily adapt to the size of the head of the user.